Tears of Joy
by Anime Insaniac
Summary: My first Au, oneshot, Oneshot, Romance, and fic altogether. This is just a present time fic where I bring a few together. You can just guess who.
1. Default Chapter

**Tears of Joy **

By: Abigfoot37

This is my first fic and it is set in this time. They aren't fighting Naraku and the jewel doesn't exist. Kikyo isn't a body of earth and bones, and Naraku isn't a hanyou. I've created a new character by the name of Kyotanryu(Kyo). I borrowed a few ideas from _Charmed_ and _Daredevil_. And I have no clue what Kyotanry means so don't sue. I don't own any of the charaters of Inuyasha save for Kyo, the rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Just after noon a familiar woman at the age of 22 was calling, "Kyo! Kyo!" 

Just then our favorite hanyou jumps from a tree he's in, "Hey Kagome. What are you doing?"

"Looking for Kyo," she responded not looking him in the eye, "You seen him?"

"Yeah, he's right behind you," Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" she said while turning aroung and there he was, sunglasses on and walking stick in hand.

"You wanted to speak with me Kagome?" Kyo asked. Kagome nodded. Kyo then turned to Inuyasha, "I believe she wishes to speak with me alone if you don't mind. And I'll know if you're listening."

Inuyasha grunted and said, "You better not try anything, because I'll know." That said he leapt out of hearing range.

"Who does he take me for, Miroku?" Kyo wondered.

"He gets over protective." said Kagome, "I'm sure you already know why I want to speak to you."

"You're debating on whether or not you should tell him your feelings," Kyo stated. Kagome nodded, "You should tell him, his response may surprise you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kagome said, "He can be really sweet at times, but others we're just arguing."

Kyo laughed, "You've known Inuyasha for 20 years and he's 3 years older than you as it is, I don't think he'd laugh at or argue with you," Kyo then said, "I mean look at Sango and Miroku. They've known each other for 5 years, and they didn't start going out till 3 years ago. Speaking of whom." Kyo said as he silently walked over to the bushes, and speak of the devils there they were making out. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kyo said jokingly.

Sango got off of Miroku, both clearly shocked and blushing deep shades of red, "How long have you known we were here, and how long have you known of our little um, distraction?" Miroku asked.

Kyo calmly responded, "About 5 minutes for the first question, and 2 minutes for the second."

Sango, clearly shocked, asked, "You've knew we were here and about our um, scene the entire time? How?"

Kyo tapped his head, "Next time go for hidden cameras, they don't have minds." Kyo then sent a telepathic message, 'Inuyasha, you can come back now.'

The 3 of them walked over to Kagome, Kagome slightly amused, "Better luck next time you 2."

They both blushed at being caught by Kyo because the were 'distracted' again, "One of these days we're gonna get you Kyo." said Miroku.

"I look forward to that day, if it ever comes," Kyo joked, "but remember, I'm always on guard."

Sango then asked, "Where's Inuyasha? I'd expect him to be with you Kagome."

Just then Inuyasha literally jumped in, "Here I am."

Both Sango and Miroku jumped back, causing the other 3 to laugh.

When the laughing ceased Kyo said, "I believe Sango, Miroku, and I should be going. And Kagome take my advice," he said to his sister.

When they were out of sight Kagome nervously said, "I-Inuyasha I h-have something to t-t-tell you."

"What is it?" Inuyasha gently but calmly asked.

"I-I-I," Kagome stuttered, "I love you and only you."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and said, "You don't know how long I've waited and wondered if you were ever gonna say that. Kagome I love you too." Then he kissed her in their first but definitely not lasted kiss.

The kiss was long and passionate and Inuyasha regrettably broke it digging into his pocket.

He pulled out a small box and dropped down to one knee, "Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome jumped onto him in a deep embracefalling to the ground tears of joy falling down her face, "Yes Inuyasha, I will marry you."

"You've just made me the happiest man alive," Inuyasha said. The couple then shared their second kiss one that opened them for many more.

* * *

"Well, he proposed," Kyo said smiling in his seat. They were having a talk at a picnic table. 

Miroku then said, "I've known Inuyasha for 10 years and he's never faced his fears like this."

"The same goes with Kagome and me," said Sango.

"You must take in mind that they've known each other longer as friends than anyone else," Kyo said. "Now if you don't mind I'll see how my own friend is doing."

Neither noticed the smirk on Kyo's face for from a mind he knew what was going to happen.

Miroku dug into his own pocket and found a box similar to what Inuyasha pulled out.

He dropped to one knee and said his famous words while giving her the box, "Will you be my wife and bare my child?"

She opened the box and went to, like Kagome, the tears of joy, "The answer is yes to both your proposals." And with that she lunged for him, both on the ground now in a kiss and embrace they won't soon forget.

* * *

Kyo rang the doorbell of the mansion later that evening and Jaken answer and slammed it as soon as he recognized the person. 

Kyo sighed, 'I guess Jaken remembers me.' then telepathically called Sesshoumaru, 'Hey Sess, Jaken is very rude slamming the door when he sees me standing right there.

"If you will excuse me Rin, there is someone at the door for me, and Jaken needs a bit of punishment." said Sesshoumaru.

"What did he do this time," wondered a 20 year old Rin to herself.

Kyo waited for about 10 seconds when he heard Jaken's screams and pleas for forgiveness.

Sesshoumaru then opened the door, "Welcome Kyotanryu, I must apologise for Jaken's rudeness, you're the only human immortal he's met."

"It's quite alright," responded Kyo, "I'm possibly the only human to take a drink from the eternal spring. And you don't nee to be so formal, just call me Kyo."

"So Kyo what brings you here?" asked Sesshoumaru, "Did Inuyasha finally pop the question?"

"He did," said Kyo, "I approved of him for Kagome the first day I met him. He had my blessing from the beginning. And I take it you confessed to Rin otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned Inuyasha from the get go."

"I have," said Sesshoumaru, "you're very observant for a blind man."

"Why else would I have chosen you as a friend?" asked Kyo, "I saw the good in your soul. When everyone else saw you as a youkai I saw you as someone who was no different than anyone else."

"Why not get Rin down here to talk?" asked Kyo, "I mean it's been 5 years."

"Why not?" responded Sesshoumaru, "Jaken escort Rin to us immediately"

"I suppose we talk the night away, so lets get this started," said Kyo. And the 3 of them talked and laughed the night away.

The End


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Tatsu_Shawna

Anime Insaniac

ALSO, there is a petition officially started to send to FanFiction about this issue. Please support it by going to this site. Every name helps!

www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
